


Ten Little Greystones

by dana_kujan



Category: Wizards and Warriors (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1984-01-02
Updated: 1984-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This poem was originally published in the Wizards & Warriors genzine <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Monocle">The Monocle</a> #1 in 1985.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten Little Greystones

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published in the Wizards &amp; Warriors genzine [The Monocle](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Monocle) #1 in 1985.

Ten little Greystones  
Watch their sword blades shine.  
One stumbled, forward fell;  
Then, there were nine.  
   
Nine little Greystones  
Unpack a wooden crate.  
Blackpool sent a dragon!  
Then, they were eight  
   
Eight little Greystones  
Think Bethel is Heaven!  
One got zapped with a Number Six;  
Then, the count was seven.  
   
Seven little Greystones  
Stumble onto Vector’s tricks.  
Flash! went the wizard’s eyes,  
And then there were six.  
   
Six little Greystones  
Know Vulkar’s not alive.  
So, one bent down to steal his whip.  
Now, they number five.  
   
Five little Greystones  
Are summoned to the door.  
A grox scratched one of them;  
Then, there were four.  
   
Four little Greystones  
Flee, flee, flee!  
One got caught in the Rains of Death.  
Then, they were three.  
   
Three little Greystones  
Are lying in the sun.  
Dirk was jealous of their tans.  
Now, there’s only one.  
   
One little Greystone left.  
A lone and worthy hero.  
Pity for the day  
They dwindle down to zero!


End file.
